Many ill or disabled individuals find it difficult to read in a prone and/or sitting position. For example, the infirmed are often so weak that the mere task of lifting and holding a book at an optimum position for reading is very difficult. Some individuals with chronic illnesses have difficulty supporting a book of any size. In the past, individuals addressed this problem by using a pillow or blanket as a book rest. However, pillows do not provide adequate and consistent support, do not position the book at the optimum height and/or angle, are uncomfortable, i.e., add heat and weight to an individual's legs. Some book rests of the prior art require a table to rest on to function properly or to elevate the resting book, are not portable, and/or do not position the book at the ideal reading height/angle. For example, the PortaBook laptop stand is designed to receive a book on a selectively adjustable surface. This product, however, does not position the book at an acceptable height for reading wherein additional mechanisms such as a table or a pillow are needed to elevate the book at an optimum height.
Thus, it is a long felt need to provide a book rest that is light, transportable, easy to use, and that positions the reading material at an optimum height and angle. The following disclosure describes an improved book rest, which in some embodiments is collapsible to facilitate transportation and/or storage thereof.